


I Really Hate to Leave but I Have to Go

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Established Relationship, Feelings throughout, Fluff and the end, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Let's just pretend some of the stuff in S3 happened and mainly most of the stuff didn't., M/M, Use your words people use your words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen wolf prompt from and for Ryloveslesmis</p><p>When Stiles breaks up with Derek he feels regret immediately afterwards but after a bad reaction from Derek the question remains is there relationship even worth it anymore?</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>The one where Stiles breaks up with Derek to protect him but all the breakup does is hurt each other in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Hate to Leave but I Have to Go

Scott had made his decision to stay in Beacon Hills after graduation. Scott was convinced that with the supernatural world taking a break from committing chaos on the town, that it was simply a matter of time before disaster would strike. And when said disaster stoke, Scott wanted to be around to put a stop to it and defend the town he's grown to love and call home. All of this was sweet and admirable to Stiles' ears, especially when he heard that Dr. Deaton had even agreed to pay for community college for Scott so that the teen could study medicine and become either a nurse like his mother or a veterinarian like Deaton. 

 

 

 

 

Needless to say both adults swooned at the idea.

 

 

 

Stiles was also proud of Allison and Lydia who were both moving to Connecticut sometime in July after deciding to attend Yale University. Lydia, of course, ignored Stiles for a week straight after learning he wasn't going to apply to Yale with the two of them because she wanted the trio to remain together; to be the ultimate Team Humans no matter what. Stiles smiled at her because she really did cherish his friendship and he knows once they leave he'll be just as sad to see them go as they will to see him go. And eventually Lydia understood that and accepted that Stiles had big plans in mind and those plans didn't include Connecticut nor did they include Yale. 

 

 

 

Now moving on to Isaac, who will be remaining in Beacon Hills along with Scott but not to go to community college. Nope, due to all of the class ditching Isaac was doing, the school decided to hold him back a grade. Prove some sort of point that just seemed well pointless. At first Isaac complained and did a lot of 'Derek this is your fault' blaming but once he found out that Cora would have to stay behind and do her senior year as well, well Isaac deflated immediately and was excited that he wouldn't be all alone in the school from hell. 

 

 

 

So as you can tell things in Beacon Hills have settled down quite nicely and the town has shifted itself back into a normal groove which is highly welcomed especially since Stiles' dad was thinking about retiring soon. Allison and her father have developed a nice friendship as well again; they even have daddy/daughter days which Allison actually looks forward to now. 

 

 

 

 

Then there's Derek who has grown as a person also and even asked Isaac to move back in with him permanently. But that's not all, on Isaac's 17 birthday Derek surprised the teen by filing for adoption and as soon as it went through a party was thrown to celebrate the fact that Isaac Lahey was now legally Derek’s son. And with Isaac being Derek's son legally, it's safe to say Stiles teased the both of them endlessly about it and rightly so. Derek even moved to a bigger loft so that Cora could have her own room but on one condition and that was to make sure both teens kept their doors open at all times so Isaac couldn't ‘violate his sister’ which Cora rolls her eyes at and Isaac just get’s uncomfortable. 

 

 

 

The most impressive improvement that everyone can agree on is how much Peter has changed as a person and even in his actions. It all happened when Peter finally admitted to Derek that the reason he was so heartless was because after he accidentally killed Laura, he was forced to shut his humanity off in order to cope with his loss and with his mistake. 

 

 

 

 

Derek and Cora didn't leave his side for three weeks straight and to this day Peter leans on them for support while he tries and copes with the harsh realities of what he did not only to Laura but everyone else who he managed to harm or kill. And even though Derek won't admit it out loud, Stiles knows that Derek is happy just have his Uncle back in his life, the uncle that he grew up and remembered, and loved.

 

 

 

I guess this is the part of the story where Stiles says 'this is where it all began' so this is where it all began. It begins with Stiles and Derek finally admitting their feelings for each other shortly after the death of Boyd and after the 'big reveal' to Stiles' father. Surprisingly the Sheriff had been okay with Stiles and Derek's relationship and in fact he actually said 'after everything you two have been through you both deserve some happiness.' Stiles couldn't have agreed with his father more and was just glad that an awkward situation didn't have to become more awkward than it needed to be. 

 

 

 

 

 But now that Stiles and Derek are together there are just some things that Stiles can't get enough of for example he loves seeing Derek smile. More than that, he loves being the one that is making Derek smile and loves the fact that Derek can make him smile. He loves the fact that he loves Derek and that Derek loves him which makes this whole situation suck some major ass. 

 

 

 

 

What situation you ask?

 

 

 

See Stiles got accepted into Georgetown on a full ride but he has failed to tell anyone about his big news and mostly people assume he will just stay local or attend Berkeley for college but they have no idea that Stiles has his sights on something much bigger. Bigger meaning the FBI, he's always wanted to become an FBI agent or work in a special division like on Criminal Minds and because of these goals he applied for an FBI internship for the summer. Over a month ago Stiles received his acceptance letter and was so excited about it that he forgot why he was keeping all this a secret in the first place. 

 

 

 

 

 And that was because of Derek. Yes it may seem childish to some that he would be so willing to keep something so wonderful and simple as an internship and college acceptance a secret but if you knew Derek then you would understand why this was so hard for Stiles to go simply go away to college. Because Derek would want to come with him, Derek would leave Cora, Isaac and even Peter behind without a second thought in order to take care of Stiles and support him 100% and while Stiles wants this, oh how he wants this more than anything in life he knows it isn't the right choice. He's seen Derek feel guilty and last time Derek almost killed himself because of Boyd, and if anything were to happen to his family or pack while he was away playing house with Stiles, Stiles isn't sure how far Derek will go this time. He's afraid that the guilt just might be strong enough to kill him and Stiles can't have that, he can't risk seeing Derek break anymore so in order to save Derek from himself Stiles knows he's going to have to let Derek go and he's going to have to do it right after graduation. 

 

 

So yeah even though graduation is supposed to be awesome, it’s going to suck.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stiles was nervous, okay he's lying because he was so far beyond nervous that it's no longer funny and bordering on hysteria the moment he gets Derek alone. He's finally alone with Derek in Derek’s bedroom with Derek kissing on his neck all happy and smiling because the ceremony was fun and they all went to a club afterwards and shared stories about high school and it was a great time. No one even noticed when Stiles totally deflected the ‘what are you doing for summer and college’ question that Scott had asked but now is the time to tell Derek everything and ultimately break up. 

 

 

Yea for Stiles.

“Derek we need to talk.” Stiles began to say and Derek smiled and said “Yes we do I have something to say.”

 

 

 

They both sat quiet for a moment, Stiles killing himself internally while Derek looked like the happiest fucking thing in the world. 

 

“Will you marry”  
“We should break up.”

 

 

They said at the same time and both eyes went wide and said in unison again “WHAT?” 

 

 

 

“You wanna marry me?” Stiles asked trying to remember how to breathe because fuck yes he would love to marry him. 

 

 

 

“You want to break up with me?” Derek asked looking like a wounded fucking puppy and oh yeah that's right Stiles had to break up with Derek. 

 

 

 

“I should probably explain. I got accepted in Georgetown and my internship for the FBI starts next week and you know I’ve always wanted to work for the FBI and Georgetown is in DC and it’s so perfect so many connections and I’ll be right in the middle of it all.” Stiles said feeling guilty about being so excited. 

 

 

 

“Okay…I’ll get us a house or apartment and you can go to all of your classes and your internship this summer and I can pick you up or ride the train to meet you and it’ll be perfect. I can help support you and keep you motivated. Why wouldn’t you tell me this? This is great news Stiles I’m so proud of you. ” Derek said not understanding Stiles’ hesitation. Did Stiles not think Derek would be more than happy to follow Stiles anywhere?

 

 

 

 

Stiles feels like shit because he wanted Derek, god how he wanted Derek but what if he can't get to Derek fast enough to pick him back up? 

 

 

 

“Derek listen. Cora and Isaac need you here, my dad needs you here, Scott, whether he admits it or not, needs you here, Peter needs you here…there are a lot of people who need you Derek and they need you here in Beacon Hills not with me playing house in d.c.” Stiles tried to get Derek to see this, to not be so perfect and make shit worse. Long distance relationship wouldn't work because Stiles would cave and Derek would move to D.C. and then something would go wrong and Derek would be crushed and broken and try to hurt himself and Stiles would watch helplessly and do you see the problem? 

 

 

 

 

“But I need you.” Derek whispered out, Stiles could hear the hurt in his voice and could feel the cold breeze as Derek got off the bed to find his clothes suddenly not the mood for sexy time and yeah Stiles understands because his dick is pretty limp now too. And this was going to be so much harder than he thought. 

 

 

 

 

“But I don’t need you. Can’t you see that? I need to catch the train alone and live on campus and meet new people and experience the college life and go to my internship and meet connections and motivate myself and I can’t have you there all the time taking care of everything for me when I can take care of myself. We had fun Derek I love you and always will be it’s time to move on. At least for now.” 

 

 

 

 

Stiles couldn’t believe the bullshit coming out of his mouth and he knew Derek would hear his lie, see his hesitance, but apparently Derek was so hurt by Stiles’ words that he couldn’t pay attention to anything else. Stiles could see Derek fighting back tears and Stiles' throat was so dry he could feel the tears building up on the verge of erupting within himself but he had to do this. He had to let Derek stay and be happy with his family, pack and not regretting Stiles. If Derek left with Stiles and something happened to anyone back in Beacon Hills Derek would break and Stiles can’t bear to see that happen. 

 

 

 

“I opened up my heart after promising never to do it again and you fucking crushed it. ‘We had fun?’ that’s what our relationship meant to you? I just proposed to you and you said ‘we had fun?’ I…I’ve never been good with words but there so many flowing in my head right now that I don’t know which to say first except probably get the fuck out and have a nice life. I wish you all the best at college Stiles and that you experiment and fuck all the guys and girls you want and that you become such a huge success that you never have to return to Beacon Hills again. I’ll have Scott come and get your things tomorrow just go.” 

 

 

 

Stiles has never seen Derek look so crushed in his entire life and that’s including when he saw Derek break down after Boyd. And of course Derek would choose to focus on the 'we had fun' part of Stiles' little false rant. Stiles has single handedly broken Derek and eventually Derek will know he did it do protect him because he loved him. So Stiles got up from the bed, put his clothes on as Derek turned his back to him like he was too disgusted to even look at him. 

 

 

 

Stiles felt like he was having an outer body experience because he couldn’t feel anything, it was numb and he was numb all over. He walked out of Derek’s loft knowing he’ll never be welcomed back there again, placing the key on the counter felt way to final especially when he heard Derek throw it into the trash can. Stiles needed liquor, he needed Scott and his dad and some tissues and a snuggie and liquor. 

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

“STILESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Where are you??? Come back to the party” Scott shouted in the phone and Stiles winced at the noise. 

 

 

 

“Scott I need you please. And go get my dad also and come to my house don’t ask any questions just please.” Stiles asked hoping Scott would do it. 

 

 

 

“Jesus Stiles you sound like you’re crying, you are aren’t you? Fuck yeah I’m coming right now…” Scott said something else but Stiles merely hung up and hugged his knees to his chest and let the tears flow from his eyes as he saw the final text message from Derek. 

 

 

 

*Just in case you didn’t know it would be wise to forget my number and never contact me again. Even if you’re dying don’t contact me or Isaac or Cora. You are worse than Kate, Stiles at least she had a sick motive to wanting to hurt me.*

 

 

 

Stiles saved this message in his phone so he could torment himself later on, before turning his phone off completely trying to ease his breaths so he could stop chocking on his own damn spit. 

 

 

 

“Oh my god Stiles” Stiles heard Scott and his father say in unison as they rushed to his side trying to cradle him at the same time and it was awkward because they weren’t cradling him they were just smothering him and he already couldn’t breathe but they did back away when his breathing got faster. 

 

 

 

“What happened?” John asked first and Stiles thought if he should lie or not and then said the truth was best. 

 

 

 

“I broke up with Derek.” Stiles said eyes closed and he could hear the gasps and whispers. 

 

 

 

“Why? Did he hurt you?” Scott asked slowly. 

 

 

“No he proposed.” Stiles could see the confusion written all over their faces without having to open his eyes. 

 

 

“And you didn’t want that right?” John asked just as slow as Scott afraid to set Stiles off more.

 

 

“I got accepted to Georgetown and I got the FBI internship for the summer it starts next week and I knew if I told Derek he would move to D.C for me. And I was right I told him about it tonight and he offered to buy a house or apartment and started making all these plans for us and being so supportive and he looked like a little kid at a toy store so happy and he proposed and wanted us to be forever and I broke up with him because I said he and I had fun together but it was over and I needed to move on and be free.”

 

 

They were silent while Stiles cried some more. 

 

 

 

 

Stiles could see his father being torn between wanting to jump for joy at his son going to Georgetown and feeling sympathy over his heart ache. 

 

 

 

“But that’s not what you want…”Ahhh Scott could tell it was a lie why couldn’t Derek? 

 

 

 

Stiles merely shook his head no. 

 

 

“Then why did you say it?” Scott asked again flinching out of reflex when Stiles turned around eyes red and face somber. 

 

 

“Because his sister needs him, he just adopted Isaac who has abandonment issues and he needs Derek too. With Peter and his new guilt over Laura and the murders he would have killed himself if it wasn’t for Derek and if Derek left with me and something happened to Isaac, Cora, or Peter Derek would break and I can’t watch that happen not again.” 

 

 

Scott and John nodded their understanding. 

 

 

“So you made Derek hate you so he wouldn’t have to hate himself if something were to happen?” John asked and Stiles nodded his head. 

 

 

“Derek is finally at a good place, he doesn’t need any distractions or worrying or regrets or anything he needs his family.” Stiles said softly the tears going away. 

 

 

 

“How did he take it?” Scott asked. 

 

 

 

“He wouldn’t look at me, like I disgusted him. He threw my key to his loft away and then when I got home he said I was dead to him. That if I were dying to not even think about calling him because he wouldn’t care and that I’m worse than Kate. That at least Kate had a sick motive to wanting to hurt him.” 

 

 

 

“Jesus” John let escape and got on the couch to rub circles on Stiles' back and Stiles merely leaned into the touch. 

 

 

“What can I do?” Scott asked conflicted. 

 

 

“He wants you to go over to his loft tomorrow and get all my things from over there.” Scott nodded and John said “I’ll go with you Scott.”

 

 

“Thanks Mr. Stilinski because if I’m alone with Derek I’ll probably punch him hard and won’t stop.” Scott said and Stiles smiled softly because he could tell his best friend was telling the truth and this is why Scott was Stiles’ person. 

 

 

 

“Hey good news is my boy is going to be an HOYA!” John shouted 

 

 

“What the fuck is an HOYA?” Scott asked with the most confused facial expression. 

 

 

“A bulldog and it’s ugly.” Stiles replied shaking his head at the thought. 

 

 

“At least it’s not a wolf that would just be awkward.” Scott said thinking out loud and Stiles busted out laughing and Scott joined in along with his father and it just felt right. He could get through this right?

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WRONG he couldn’t get through this at all. Stiles woke up to an empty house feeling guilty because he knew he made the wrong decision. He wanted to be with Derek, get married, adopt children the whole shebang. He wanted to go to college and come home to Derek cooking in an apron totally naked underneath and have hot sex in the kitchen. 

 

 

He wanted to make Derek smile, make him happy, play Sudoku with him and grow old together. He wanted to get the bite from Derek and be not only his husband and mate but his beta for life. He wanted all of these things more than anything else but now all he had is regrets. He thought he would be protecting Derek by taking on his pain but damn if this pain was unbearable. 

 

 

And to make matters worse he heard an angry Scott storm through the house and up the stairs to his bed room holding a box with nothing but ashes in it. 

 

 

“Scott what’s that?” Stiles asked confused.

 

 

Scott took the box and poured out the ashes into the trashcan. 

 

 

“That was all your stuff, Derek accidentally on purpose set all of your things on fire last night after you left. I swear to god Stiles if your dad didn’t handcuff me I would have killed Derek right then and there. I don’t care if I would have been stuck with his stupid Betas I would have killed him and it would have felt good.” Scott was still fuming with anger pacing the room like a wild beast and Stiles well Stiles cried. 

 

 

“Shit Stiles I’m sorry.” Scott said stopping immediately to comfort his friend. 

 

 

“I fucked up Scott I made the wrong decision I want Derek more than anything and it hurts so much.” Stiles admitted. 

 

 

“I know you do and it will hurt for a long time if not forever but Derek burned your stuff Stiles, he fucking burned your shit do you really want to be with an asshole like that?” Scott asked genuinely.

 

 

“Scott we did the same thing to Jackson when he hurt Lydia last year remember?” Stiles asked and Scott just stared off into space thinking back on it and laughed. 

 

 

“Right I guess we’re assholes too but I’m not the one making you cry so Derek is a douche.” Scott confirmed and Stiles had to laugh at that again because Scott was a true friend. 

 

 

“Okay enough woe is me you need to help me pack.” Scott nodded his head and decided helping pack was a good thing. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles spent the week avoiding everyone accept Scott. The only time he saw everyone was when Stiles was leaving and Lydia was kicking him for not telling her about leaving and why Derek hates him. He begged Scott to fill her in and Scott agreed he would which was a relief and he kissed them all goodbye. 

 

 

He wasn’t expecting a very pissed Cora and Isaac to show up though and Scott and Lydia even Allison stood right in front of him to block him. 

 

 

“Derek just wanted to make sure the little shit was actually leaving.” Isaac said and Stiles’ heart dropped and Allison guided Stiles to the car whispering for him not cry in front of them. 

 

 

“Okay now leave.” Scott confirmed. 

 

 

“One more thing….Stiles Derek also wanted you to have this.” 

 

 

Cora pulled out the wedding ring and that must have been really old and set it on fire. She let the ring drop to the ground and watched it as it burned. Stiles didn't even know rings could burn like that but apparently they could. Must have been a fake anyways. 

 

 

 

“He says that’s what you are to him now Stiles, dead.” And just like that they turned on their heels and left. 

 

 

 

"You know for a guy who's whole family burned in a fire it's ironic that he likes burning shit so much." Scott said crossing his arms and Stiles couldn't help but let out a weak laugh at that.

 

 

 

“I’ve always wanted a werewolf coat…Allison would you like one?” Lydia turned and asked. 

 

 

“I would fucking love one…we could also use a werewolf rug for our apartment.” Allison added in. 

 

 

“Lovely.” Lydia squinted her eyes and had murderous intent behind them. 

 

 

“Don’t bother I’m leaving.” Stiles said all the fight out of him and he was just glad his dad was already at the airport waiting for him with his stuff to have it shipped to the dorms. 

 

 

Everyone gave their goodbyes and Scott and Stiles drove off, Stiles making sure to never look back again. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

5 Months later and it was thanksgiving time which meant Beacon Hills. Stiles has regretted letting Derek go every second of his life. He’s lost a lot of weight and people tell him all the time he looks sick and he knows his dad and Scott are going to freak out when they see him but he can’t help it he doesn’t have an appetite. 

 

 

He arrives in Beacon Hills a day early because he didn’t have to take two of his exams that he thought he would have to take. This meant he had to get a taxi into town which wasn’t bad but he did stop off by the grocery store first knowing there wouldn’t be any fruit in the house since his dad thought all fruit were ‘the devil! Just look what happened to adam and eve.’ 

 

 

Stiles figured he could just walk home from the store but what he didn’t expect to see was Derek and that Ms. Blake lady laughing and touching arms and she was…well she was pregnant. 

 

 

“Hi.” Stiles said weakly and cringed on the inside when he saw Ms. Blake gasp at his appearance. 

 

 

“Stiles hello it’s good to see you I thought you were in D.C. for the holiday’s.” She said and well of course she would think that because he told Scott to let Derek over him say that exact thing just so it would make things less awkward. 

 

 

 

“No misinterpretation I’m home for two days and then I go back.” Derek found the ice cream very interesting and Stiles merely sighed. Stiles noticed the way Derek was trying to hold his breath at the sight of Stiles. It was a reaction he was used to seeing. 

 

 

 

“So give me the dish on Capitol Hill…do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? How do you feel?” She was trying to make a very uncomfortable situation better but it really wasn't working.

 

 

 

“Well Capitol Hill is just as corrupt as ever, I don’t date at all because i'm kind of madly and hopelessly in love with this guy. But, of course, said guy doesn’t even look at me so I guess I’m doomed to being alone forever. And I feel fine I kind of have to remind myself to eat I go days without eating it was bad at one point, I went into a slight coma a month ago because of severe dehydration and plain out exhaustion due to not eating. But then again severe depression will do that to you I guess. I see you’re pregnant congrats.” Stiles said and he could see Derek stiffen up and wince slightly as well as seeing a gloom Ms. Blake try to absorb all the new information. 

 

 

 

“Yeah Derek’s going to be a father can you believe it I’m only 9 weeks but you can already see a bump.” She said smiling at her stomach and Stiles felt sick. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I’m going to be sick.” Stiles rushed out of the store ignoring the complaints from the people he was pushing to get out of his way. He even ignored the cashier, who was, calling his name as he still had an apple in his hand. He ran about half a mile up the road then threw up all over the nearest tree he could find. 

 

 

 

Stiles didn’t cry right after that, he had no more tears just guilt for letting Derek go but at least he was happy now. 

 

 

 

“Stupid Stiles.” Stiles said to his self out loud banging the back of his head against a tree far from the one he threw up on. 

 

 

 

“So fucking stupid you should never have lied to Derek. You should have told him the truth that night. You should have just said hey Derek I love the shit out of you, I want you to turn me into a werewolf so I can be your beta and a part of you forever. I want to marry you and adopt kids with you and grow old together and argue about paint colors. I want to make you smile and have you scowl at me when I mess your perfect hair up or switch your gel. 

 

'I want to be the only one for you and have you move to Georgetown with me but I can’t. I can’t ask that of you because if you leave your family and your pack and one of them gets hurt I don’t want you to have that internal guilt. I don’t want you to ever feel guilty again and because of that reason I lied to you and broke up with you and now I’m killing myself because I love you so fucking much and all you do is hate me and now you’re with that bitch Ms. Blake and have a baby with her and I don’t have a reason to live anymore.” 

 

 

 

Stiles sighed and banged his head a little harder on the tree, sliding down to the ground because it made him dizzy and he liked that feeling so he banged it a little harder and right before he could draw blood he was being picked up and cradled large soft arms. 

 

 

 

“Are you really here?” Stiles asked confused as he inhaled Derek’s scent. 

 

 

 

“Have you imagined me before?” Derek asked amused but face fell immediately after hearing Stiles’ response. 

 

 

 

“Yes, you’re the reason it took me a week to come out of the coma I was dreaming of our wedding and how Scott kept getting fussed at by Lydia for not doing something right. I didn’t want it to end.” Stiles answered honestly and Derek just held onto him tighter. 

 

 

 

“God Stiles I love you so much why didn’t you tell me? I thought you fucking hated me, that you were only using me for sex till you could find something better at college like I wasn’t good enough for you.” Derek said holding on tighter if that’s even possible. 

 

 

 

“I said awful stuff to you, I fucking hurt you, you were killing yourself and you look awful and it’s my fault because I’m petty and I didn’t trust that you would never hurt me. I should have known you would never hurt me and I should have fought for you but instead I pushed you away harder and god Stiles I’m so sorry I don’t deserve you I’m an idiot and I’m sorry so sorry fuck.” Derek just kept apologizing and rocking Stiles back and forth. 

 

 

 

“I didn’t know you were listening.” Stiles admitted finally. 

 

 

 

“When I smelled you like a mile away I told Ms. Blake just to play along because she knows how broken I’ve been after you. So when you ran out of the store and felt sick I didn't care if you didn't want me anymore I wanted and needed you and the thing you said about loving the guy it was about me...I know it was.” Derek admitted. 

 

 

 

“So the baby?” Stiles asked hopeful.

 

 

 

“Baby diapers.” Derek said looking ashamed and Stiles well Stiles was relieved but still hurt. 

 

 

 

“You reacted to what I said to you badly Derek.” Stiles said pushing back from the warm embrace his color already starting to come back. 

 

 

 

“I thought if I hated you or made myself hate you it would hurt less. It didn’t work.” Derek admitted to Stiles and well that made sense, Stiles was trying to do the same thing. 

 

 

 

“I don’t want us to be over but I never thought we would actually be back together again. Every time I tried to move on and convinced myself it was for the best I just felt like throwing up and hiding myself in my sheets. It's a surprise I still have all A's.” Stiles said as Derek wiped the tears from the teen’s face. 

 

 

 

“Marry me.” He whispered and got on one knee. Stiles was very confused especially when Derek pulled a ring out of his wallet. 

 

 

 

“I thought Cora burned that.” Stiles said taking the gold band putting it on his hand. 

 

 

 

“God no that was a bolt I found in the loft for dramatic effect I keep your ring in my wallet hoping that one day you would say yes. And I know I don't deserve you after all the awful things I said and did to you but Stiles I want you now and always.” 

 

 

 

“YES.” Stiles screamed kissing Derek and squeezing his neck tight. 

 

 

 

“Yes?” Derek wanted confirmation kissing Stiles back

 

 

 

“Fuck Derek hell yes….and I want the bite. I want to be yours in every way possible.” Stiles smiled even wider at the lust that consumed Derek.

 

 

 

“Tonight…I’ll fucking do it tonight after we make love over and over again. Fuck I love you Stiles I love you.” Derek said again and they both laughed in the kisses as they tumbled over landing on the grass not caring. 

 

 

 

“Good because I can’t wait to brag about my hot fiancé to all the kids at school especially when you come and move there…I mean if you want to im sure we’d have to talk about it…” Stiles was cut off by a kiss. 

 

 

 

“We’ll find a place while you’re home and then I’ll put an offer on it when I come back with you. Also I'm preparing myself for getting my ass kicked by Scott. We've been avoiding each other like the plague but now that you've agreed to marry me I kind of think it's the inevitable.” Derek said and Stiles just smiled. 

 

 

“Of course it is dude, you're lucky dad has been keeping him on a leash. But yeah? ” 

 

 

 

“Yeah…oh and also one more thing…I think we should take that apple back before the cashier calls your father for theft.” And Stiles just laughed because yeah that would suck. 

 

 

"Also, Derek? You are a real Petty asshole, you burned my shit seriously? Baby diapers?" Stiles scoffed pushing Derek playfully.

 

 

 

"If it helps any I got the ideas from a teenager, the thing you and Scott did with Jackson then the one time you made it look like Allison was pregnant when she thought Scott had cheated on her." Derek said amused and oh yeah Stiles was a petty asshole too.

 

 

 

They both got up laughing and Derek connected their hands smiling to himself just because he couldn’t believe they loved each other so much they were killing each other versus just talking. But that will all change because soon Stiles will be his in every way possible.


End file.
